lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
PTSD
| sTitle = | sSeries = SVU | nSeason = 10 | nEpisode = 9 | sProductionSerialNumber = 10009 | nAirdateYear = 2008 | sAirdateMonth = December | nAirdateDay = 2 | sImage = Benson_PTSD.jpg | | wsWrittenBy = Judith McCreary | wsTeleplayBy = | wsStoryBy = | wsDirectedBy = Eriq La Salle | | nNthProducedInSeries = | nNthReleasedInSeries = | nNthReleasedInAll = | bFeatureLength = | nSerialAirdate = | | wsDate = | cslnStardates = | cslnYears = | | aNextReleasedInAll = | aPrevReleasedInAll = | aNextReleasedInSeries = Smut | aPrevReleasedInSeries = Persona | aNextProducedInSeries = | aPrevProducedInSeries = }}Detective struggles with the trauma from her sexual assault as she tries to find the man who murdered a pregnant female U.S. Marine. Plot SVU clashes with the U.S. Marine Corps over jurisdiction in a case involving the murder in New York of a pregnant soldier, Jessica Crewes, who claimed she was raped in Iraq. During the investigation, Benson has traumatic flashbacks of her sexual assault. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast *Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler (credit only) * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Michaela McManus as A.D.A. Kim Greylek * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky Guest cast * Ryan Kwanten as Master Sergent Dominic Pruitt * Dominic Fumusa as Lieutenant Gary Rosten * Amy Spanger as Marlene Rosten * Rosa Arredondo as Rochelle Rodriguez * Karen Mason as Mrs. Crewes * Jay Patterson as Lieutenant James Reed * Brooke Adams as Margo * Frank Whaley as Navy Commander Grant Marcus * Jim Coope as Landlord * Robert C. Kirk as General Bolanger * Chris McGuinn as Attendant * Laura Anderson as Kayla References * Connecticut * Iraq * United States Marine Corps Quotes :Olivia: Would you have killed him? :Master Sgt. Dominic Pruitt: Would you have shot me? :Olivia: I can't answer that, and you deserve to know why… I was sexually assaulted six months ago. :Master Sgt. Dominic Pruitt: Quit kicking yourself. :Olivia: That's easy to say, and hard to do. :Master Sgt. Dominic Pruitt: It takes practice. You'll get there. :Fin (to Olivia): What's our next move? :Olivia: Talk to one of the patients from Jessie's support group. :Fin: The shrink won't tell you about the rape. What makes you think she's going to give up her patient list? :Olivia: I don't need it. I already know who to talk to. :Fin: Does anyone else know you're in therapy? :Olivia: No. :Fin: Then they won't hear it from me. :[When Olivia is about to interrogate Pruitt, but Fin stops her] :Fin: That's not going to happen. I can't let you question the suspect. :Olivia: I'm fine, Fin. :Fin: You held your gun to the back of a man's head. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in? :Olivia: You reported me? :Fin: No. I'm talking about you getting your head together. :Olivia: I am working on it. :Fin: Are you? It seems like you even have issues with your shrink. You need to talk to someone. :Olivia: The only person that I am interested in talking to is the man that raped and killed Jessica Crewes. We need to find that baby. :Fin: If I let you do this, I'm sitting in. :Olivia: Look, I'm okay. :Fin: No, no, no. It's either me or it's Cragen. You choose. :Fin: I get you not wanting people to know that you're in therapy. :Olivia: Yeah, well, I may not have a choice. :Fin: As long as you work at it, the flashbacks will go away. Did for me. :Olivia: You found the baby. He never had a chance, did he? :Cragen: Warner said he was probably dead before he hit the water. She didn't find any fluid in his lungs. :Olivia: Well, that's comforting. I'll let the grandmother know. Maybe she can stitch it on a pillow. :Cragen: Olivia. I want you to take some personal time off. :Olivia: Why? :Cragen: You know why. Just do it. :Olivia: Is that an order, Captain? :Cragen: No. If it was, I'd have to make a notation in your jacket. :Olivia: How much time should I take off? :Cragen: As much as you need. Background information and notes Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes